Le fantasme des autres
by Coquillette
Summary: Heero ne fait pas partie des soixante pour cent de français qui ont le même fantasme. Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Le fantasme des autres**

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

Couple : Heero/ ?

Genre : OCC – UA – réalisation de fantasme

**Note** : Un long trajet en train est ennuyeux pour moi comme pour le commun des mortels. Mais il laisse aussi plein de temps pour imaginer ce qui se passerait si Heero était à ma place… Petit OS pour vous faire patienter sur la suite de Big Mac en cours d'écriture avec une S.T. Garp qui travaille trop (pourtant je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas élevée comme ça ! Ha ces jeunes !).

Dédié à Lysanéa qui a réclamé un OS, tant pis pour elle !

* * *

En ce beau matin d'avril sur la terrasse du café de la gare de Lyon, un rayon de soleil joue avec un charmant jeune homme qui contemple nonchalamment le panneau des départs. Heero Yuy, Directeur informatique de 26 ans, se rend à Nice pour mettre au point les derniers détails de l'installation confiée à son entreprise par le casino de la Ville. Il a travaillé comme un fou et n'a pas pris de vacances de l'année, du coup cette petite escapade, même si elle est professionnelle, lui fait plaisir. Il doit rejoindre sur place son meilleur ami et collègue Trowa Barton qui est parti la veille en avion. Il n'a pas voulu l'accompagner car il développe depuis tout petit une terrible phobie de l'avion et ne se résout à utiliser ce moyen de transport qu'en dernier ressort, lorsqu'il ne peut vraiment pas faire autrement.

Un sourire furtif étire ses lèvres en pensant à Trowa. Il vit depuis deux ans une grande histoire d'amour avec Quatre Winner qu'il a rencontré… dans un train ! Ce fut un véritable coup de foudre et aussi la première fois que Trowa faisait l'amour avec un parfait inconnu dans le wagon couchette de première classe d'un TGV. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils prennent le train, ils organisent un jeu de rôle où ils font semblant de se rencontrer pour revivre leur inoubliable première fois.

Quatre lui a expliqué que « faire l'amour avec un inconnu dans le train » représentait un fantasme pour 60 de la population française (1). Heero lui avait répondu en riant que ça voulait dire que 38 millions de personnes moins 2 ne réaliseraient jamais leur fantasme parce qu'il n'y avait qu'eux et leur mental détraqué pour faire ce genre de choses ! Il fait quant à lui indubitablement partie des 40 restants, il déteste l'imprévu et ses relations doivent rentrer dans le cadre de sa vie bien organisée. Il choisit soigneusement ses compagnons pour prendre du plaisir sans que cela empiète sur sa vie professionnelle, il ne peut pas supporter l'idée de perdre une once de sa liberté en devant se soucier de quelqu'un. Il y a vraiment trop de paramètres inconnus dans une rencontre ferroviaire pour se lancer dans une telle aventure.

Il s'aperçoit que son train est annoncé en voie F et se lève d'un mouvement félin, en attrapant négligemment le sac posé à ses pieds. Ce geste provoque une levée de regards qui se posent sur lui et qu'il détecte du coin de l'œil. Il sait que son physique captive facilement ceux qu'il veut séduire, sa haute stature et sa musculature tout en finesse attirent irrémédiablement les regards mais il sait aussi que ce qui lui fait remporter la partie sont ses yeux bleu cobalt en amande qui ressortent dans un visage mat aux traits réguliers. Heero Yuy sait qu'il a beaucoup de charme et ne se prive pas d'en profiter. Mais, en l'occurrence, il est entouré par des petits vieux qui prennent le train pour descendre sur la cote d'azur et, du coup, il prend bien soin de remonter ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il sourit à nouveau en pensant que décidément, même s'il en avait envie, le fantasme du train ne serait pas pour lui !

Il gagne à grandes enjambées le wagon de première classe dans lequel il a réservé et pousse un soupir en constatant qu'aucun miracle ne s'est produit. Il demande toujours à sa secrétaire de lui réserver une place seule, mais cette fois, ça n'a pas été possible et il doit supporter une personne sur le siège, actuellement inoccupé, en face de lui. Il espère juste que ce ne sera pas un petit vieux qui passe le voyage à faire claquer son dentier. Il prend rapidement possession de sa place, puis sort son ordinateur portable pour travailler et passer de la manière la plus agréable possible les six prochaines heures.

Il commence à espérer que la place reste vide, lorsqu'à 30 secondes du départ, un léger mouvement lui fait comprendre que quelqu'un est en train de s'installer. Il se garde bien de lever les yeux de son écran car il sait par expérience que le moindre geste peut être considéré comme une invitation au bavardage, ce qu'il redoute par-dessus tout.

Le train s'ébranle et Heero est étonné, il est certain que la personne qui s'est installée en face de lui ne l'a pas regardé, il l'aurait senti. Or, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on l'ignore. Il a pris des dizaines de trains dans sa vie et **jamais** une personne ne s'est assise en face de lui sans le regarder et essayer d'engager une discussion.

Il tente de se concentrer sur son programme mais il est agacé. Un individu qui n'agit pas selon ses prévisions le dérange et il a envie de regarder de plus près ce phénomène. II résiste une bonne dizaine de minutes puis risque un petit coup d'œil rapide. C'est une jeune fille qui est installée dans le fond du fauteuil, la tête posée sur la vitre, les yeux fermés et les écouteurs d'un lecteur MP3 sur les oreilles.

Il se replonge dans son travail mais n'arrive toujours pas à se concentrer. Il fait une fixation sur cette jeune fille. Il veut qu'elle le regarde et essaye de lui parler, juste pour avoir le plaisir de ne pas lui répondre. Les filles ne l'intéressent pas du tout ! Il réfléchit quelques instants puis détend légèrement sa jambe jusqu'à toucher celle de sa voisine. Il relève la tête pour s'excuser et reste stupéfait. Abusé par de longs cheveux caramel ramenés dans une tresse qui recouvre son épaule, il a fait une erreur dans l'appréciation du sexe de son vis-à-vis qui se révèle être un garçon. Et un garçon au physique étonnant qui ne peut pas laisser indifférent. Il est extrêmement mince, sans paraître frêle pour autant, il a un visage triangulaire très fin et surtout deux immenses yeux violets qui sont fixés sur lui comme en attente de quelque chose. Si Heero l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas perdu une seconde pour le draguer.

- Pardon…

Il ne peut ajouter un mot, le garçon a déjà reposé la tête sur la vitre et refermé les yeux. Il n'a pas dit un mot et ne semble pas du tout disposé à engager un dialogue. L'ego d'Heero vient de prendre un sacré coup !

Il retourne à son ordinateur en se disant, avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi, que ça tombe bien puisque c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il va pouvoir passer un agréable voyage sans avoir à se préserver de tentatives d'approche indésirables. Il travaille pendant environ une demi-heure, s'étire et s'enfonce plus confortablement dans son siège, il contemple quelques instants le visage de son voisin avec l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Puis bercé par le ronronnement et les mouvements du train, il s'endort.

Une agréable odeur d'eau de toilette masculine emplit ses narines puis le visage de son inconnu se forme dans l'esprit ensommeillé d'Heero. Il voit d'abord la longue natte, les pommettes hautes, la bouche sensuelle puis enfin les yeux ensorcelants dont la couleur oscille entre bleu foncé et violet. Il sait que cette odeur lui appartient et il veut s'en imprégner, alors il avance un peu son visage pour mieux sentir et l'odeur se rapproche, elle envahit tout son être. Il tressaille lorsqu'un doigt effleure doucement le contour de sa joue et que des lèvres se posent sur les siennes comme un effleurement de soie. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourt l'échine et lorsque les lèvres se retirent, il avance un peu plus son visage pour les retrouver. Elles reviennent et s'entrouvrent pour laisser place à la caresse langoureuse d'une langue. Heero laisse échapper un faible gémissement et entrouvre à son tour ses lèvres pour savourer le goût de cette bouche taquine, légère comme une plume. Mais plus rien, tout a disparu, l'odeur, les lèvres… C'est une sensation de manque qui le réveille en sursaut.

Heero est désorienté, ce rêve semblait si vrai… Il met quelques secondes à retrouver la réalité et cligne des yeux avant de réaliser qu'il s'est endormi dans un train face au bel inconnu qui le dévisage actuellement avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Vous ne ronflez pas, mais par contre vous bavez !

Heero porte la main à sa bouche pour constater qu'effectivement un mince filet de salive coule à la commissure de ses lèvres. En temps normal, il aurait lancé une réplique cinglante mais il reste muet sous le choc de cette voix rauque qui lui provoque des frissons et de ce rêve qui l'a déstabilisé. Comment l'effleurement rêvé des lèvres d'un parfait inconnu a pu lui sembler aussi érotique et provoquer une telle montée de désir ?

Son voisin a de nouveau fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur la musique et Heero décide qu'un petit tour au wagon restaurant lui permettra de décompresser et de retrouver tous ses moyens.

Heero regarde avec perplexité la carte en hésitant entre un sandwich industriel et un plat de pâtes sous vide. Il finit par se décider pour des spaghettis bolognaises et le serveur lui dit d'aller s'asseoir en attendant son plat.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde et il s'installe au comptoir du milieu, sur un tabouret haut qui lui permet d'observer le paysage qui défile. Il ne sait pas se l'expliquer mais il est toujours obsédé par son voisin, ce garçon dégage quelque chose d'animal qui le fascine. Il est sorti de ses pensées par la voix rauque initiatrice de délicieuses sensations.

- Je peux ?

Heero lève les yeux sur l'inconnu puis hoche simplement la tête pour accepter qu'il s'installe en face de lui et il attend… une parole ou un geste… Mais rien ne vient, le natté se contente de le regarder intensément. Heero se sent gêné car il ne comprend pas son attitude, il n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. Il est totalement déstabilisé par ce regard qui semble le déshabiller, il se sent nu devant cet homme et il attend un geste car lui ne peut pas agir, c'est l'autre qui détient le pouvoir, qui semble savoir quelque chose que lui ignore. Heero n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir le contrôle et ça l'énerve. Pourtant, il adore ce désir qui prend doucement possession de lui sous ce fascinant regard, cette attente de quelque chose qui va forcément se produire, sans qu'il sache vraiment ce que c'est.

Leur mutuelle contemplation est stoppée par l'arrivée des plats. Heero regrette immédiatement son choix, il contemple ses spaghettis en enviant terriblement le rôti de porc purée de son voisin. Non pas que les pâtes semblent mauvaises mais il se demande comment il va faire pour manger proprement surtout en sentant le regard narquois de son inconnu face à lui. D'ailleurs, il est peut-être temps de passer aux présentations, déjeuner ensemble est déjà un signe d'intimité…

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté, je m'app…

- Pas de nom, rien de personnel, le coupe l'inconnu en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

Heero est troublé par le contact du doigt sur ses lèvres et il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien compris les intentions du natté. Il le voit prendre sa fourchette, enrouler de main de maître les spaghettis dessus, puis tendre l'ustensile tout en ouvrant légèrement la bouche comme on le fait machinalement lorsqu'on nourrit un enfant. Heero ouvre à son tour la bouche pour avaler les meilleures spaghettis bolognaises de sa vie, pas à cause de leur qualité gustative bien médiocre, mais parce qu'elles étaient au bout du bras le plus désirable qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il se demande comment il peut trouver un bras sexy mais c'est pourtant le cas, il veut que ce bras s'enroule autour de lui et le serre fort. Une fois la bouchée totalement avalée, l'inconnu se penche pour, d'un léger coup de langue, nettoyer le peu de sauce restée sur les lèvres.

Et là, Heero a su qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, le goût est le même, la sensation est identique, l'inconnu l'a vraiment embrassé pendant son sommeil. L'inconnu est en train de lui faire des avances d'une manière prodigieuse et inédite pour Heero. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, il agit juste pour faire naître la curiosité et le désir. Il intrigue, il frôle et Heero veut rentrer dans le jeu. Il ne veut plus être en attente, il veut lui aussi surprendre et mener la danse.

Il vient de basculer irrémédiablement dans les 60 de personnes qui fantasment sur un inconnu dans un train et son fantasme est devant lui, il pourrait donner tout ce qu'il possède pour prendre sauvagement cet homme dans les toilettes du train. Il n'y a pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit, c'est plus fort que la raison, c'est du désir, un désir impérieux tel qu'Heero ne l'a jamais connu dans sa vie. Il veut posséder cet inconnu, le faire ployer sous son poids, s'enfoncer voluptueusement en lui, le faire hurler… De plaisir ou de douleur, peu importe… Il veut le marquer à jamais.

Le comptoir sur lequel ils déjeunent est étroit. Heero rapproche son tabouret haut au maximum, jusqu'à emprisonner une jambe du provocateur entre les siennes. Il est satisfait de voir le tressaillement et la lueur étonnée qui passe dans les yeux violets. L'expression de surprise fugitive est vite remplacée par un sourire de connivence, ils vont être deux à jouer. Il resserre ses jambes et les bouge lentement pour caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de son vis-à-vis qui avale à toute allure la purée qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche tout en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est chaud

- Oui et ça va le devenir encore plus !

Heero a l'avantage, le natté empourpré a beaucoup de mal à contrôler les frissons qui le parcourent. Mais il n'est pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu aussi vite. Il étend légèrement sa jambe pour que le dessous de son genou s'emboîte sur l'entrejambe de son bourreau, puis entame un mouvement de balancier qui met Heero au supplice.

- Vous avez raison, je sens que la chaleur devient moite…

Heero essaye de se contrôler mais c'est peine perdue, l'excitation qu'il ressent devient de plus en plus forte et sa chaleur corporelle a atteint le niveau maximum avant explosion. Il se sent mort de honte à l'idée de la bosse qui va déformer son pantalon en plein wagon restaurant et décide de laisser la victoire par KO à l'inconnu. Il se lève donc précipitamment sous le regard victorieux de son adversaire.

Heero s'enferme dans les toilettes pour essayer de retrouver son calme et d'analyser la situation. Il n'a jamais ressenti de telles choses avec qui que ce soit auparavant. Cet homme lui a jeté un sort et il exerce un contrôle absolu sur son corps. Rien qu'en l'évoquant, Heero sent chacun des pores de sa peau devenir un capteur qui attend le contact du natté pour s'enflammer. Il se rend compte qu'avant aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas ce qu'était le désir, ce sentiment brûlant qui a pris totalement possession de lui, jusqu'à lui faire perdre toute raison. Est-ce l'excitation du jeu ? Le fait de ne rien savoir sur l'autre ? La peur que les autres passagers les surprennent ? Sûrement qu'il y a un peu de tout ça… Mais c'est surtout LUI. Il a l'impression que cet homme fascinant est fait pour lui et il a envie de le faire hurler de plaisir. Il veut le voir perdre tout contrôle, il veut qu'il lui appartienne et il veut lui appartenir. Pour une fois il ne pense pas qu'à son seul plaisir, il veut partager un moment intense avec cet inconnu qui lui semble pourtant si familier. Il veut que cet homme ne puisse jamais l'oublier, il souhaite tatouer son nom dans le creux de ses reins. Il attend encore quelques minutes que les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calment puis il décide de regagner sa place.

Le train traverse une zone de turbulence et la progression dans la travée est difficile pour Heero qui est ballotté d'un coté à l'autre. A l'approche de sa place, il découvre que le siège en face du sien est vide et une peur irraisonnée lui noue les tripes. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? En y réfléchissant bien, cet homme ne peut pas être réel, il est trop parfait. C'est un fantasme produit par son cerveau fatigué par des nuits de veille passées à concevoir le programme du casino. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire la déception qui l'envahit à cette idée. Il avance encore de quelques pas lorsqu'une main surgit à sa droite pour l'attirer vers elle et l'obliger à s'asseoir.

Surpris, il se retourne pour contempler son inconnu qui le dévisage en souriant.

- Puisque ces sièges sont vides, j'ai pensé que deux places cote à cote seraient plus confortables.

Il prend le visage d'Heero entre ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Heero répond au baiser tout en passant son bras derrière le dos de l'inconnu pour le rapprocher et sentir son cœur pulser contre le sien. Le baiser d'abord timide devient passionné et les deux hommes chavirent jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les oblige à se séparer à bout de souffle. Ce n'est qu'un contrôleur, rouge comme une tomate, qui semble absolument désolé de devoir leur demander leurs billets.

Cette formalité accomplie, l'inconnu pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Vous descendez où ?

- Nice

- Bien, moi aussi. Le contrôleur est passé et il faut attendre que le troisième âge descende à Cannes pour avoir un moment de calme où nous serons seuls dans ce wagon. Je pense que nous pouvons en profiter pour nous reposer, mais après Cannes, vous devrez être en forme et me montrer vos capacités d'improvisation ! A moins que vous n'ayez plus envie de jouer ?

- J'ai de plus en plus envie de jouer avec vous et je serai fin prêt.

Leurs mains se sont naturellement enlacées. L'inconnu a passé son bras autour du torse d'Heero et sa tête repose sur son épaule. Heero quant à lui entoure son cou de son bras et sa main libre repose sur son épaule dans un geste protecteur.

L'instant est doux, calme. Heero bercé par les mouvements du train se met à penser qu'il le voudrait éternel, il ressent une immense tendresse et le besoin de protéger et de veiller sur le sommeil de son compagnon. Il s'endort en pensant que la seule explication possible est qu'ils se sont connus dans une autre vie, sinon comment comprendre ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressent à le tenir enlacé ?

Heero reprend conscience doucement, il se sent bien, envahi par une douce chaleur. Il ouvre les yeux sur les lacs améthyste qui le contemplent avec douceur. L'inconnu passe une main sous son tee-shirt et effleure ses abdominaux tout en avançant le visage de manière à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Heero ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière sous le plaisir provoqué par ces douces caresses. Puis tout à coup, il se rappelle où il est et se redresse d'un coup, affolé par l'idée de se faire mater par un vieux pervers. Il est vite rassuré, comme l'avait prévu l'inconnu, le wagon s'est totalement vidé à Cannes et ils sont seuls tous les deux, avec quand même le risque que quelqu'un traverse leur voiture. Heero n'est pas complètement à l'aise mais les caresses vite reprises de l'inconnu finissent de le décontracter. Lorsqu'il est complètement détendu, le natté passe deux mains sous son tee-shirt pour le faire disparaître puis il s'assied sur ses genoux et entreprend de découvrir la totalité de son torse avec sa bouche. Lorsqu'il s'attarde sur les tétons hyper sensibles, Heero lâche un gémissement qui le fait sortir de cette passivité fort inhabituelle pour lui.

Il repousse légèrement le natté et le débarrasse de sa chemise. Il veut lui aussi goûter cette peau d'opale et le faire gémir. Mais l'inconnu se mord les lèvres et ne laisse échapper aucun son. Heero concentre ses assauts dans le cou qu'il a découvert particulièrement sensible puis déboutonne le jean pour passer sa main sur une virilité déjà bien remontée. Un râle sourd s'échappe des lèvres de sa victime bien consentante qui se redresse brusquement, puis se laisse glisser à genou devant Heero qui se retrouve débarrassé en quelques instants du reste de ses vêtements.

Heero perd totalement pied, il est perdu dans les milliers de sensations qui le traversent. Il sent une bouche qui s'active sur son membre jusqu'à lui faire oublier tout ce qui l'entoure, des doigts qui se présentent à sa bouche et qu'il suce avidement, ses mêmes doigts qui le pénètrent provoquant douleur puis plaisir. Et enfin, la plénitude absolue lorsque l'inconnu l'allonge sur la banquette et prend totalement possession de lui. Heero n'arrive plus à penser, il n'est même pas étonné de se retrouver pour la première fois dans cette position qui n'a jamais été la sienne jusqu'à ce jour. Il a toujours pris ses partenaires, il a toujours gardé le contrôle. Et là, il trouve normal que l'inconnu le dirige, il admet que c'est lui qui a le dessus depuis son arrivée dans le train, c'est lui l'initiateur du jeu, c'est lui le maître du jeu.

Heero sent que le plaisir va bientôt atteindre son point d'orgue lorsque le natté se retire, il le regarde avec incompréhension puis réalise qu'il lui demande de changer de position et de se mettre à genou, face à la fenêtre. Heero s'exécute et l'inconnu se repositionne derrière lui pour le pénétrer de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce qu'une jouissance fulgurante les emplissent au même moment. Heero se cambre sous le plaisir et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir la méditerranée qui s'étale, calme et majestueuse, devant lui. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais plus contempler la mer sans penser à cet instant. Il n'a jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi fusionnel.

Ils restent immobiles quelques instants, attendant que les tremblements de leurs corps se calment puis l'inconnu se penche pour déposer un baiser dans le cou d'Heero et lui murmurer un « merci » au creux de l'oreille. Au même moment le haut parleur grésille pour annoncer une arrivée en gare de Nice dans cinq minutes.

Heero se sent à la fois comblé par le plaisir reçu mais aussi désespéré à l'idée de ne plus revoir cet homme. Il se rhabille machinalement, perdu dans la contemplation de l'inconnu qui fait la même chose sans le regarder. Est-ce qu'il regrette, est-ce qu'il a été déçu ? Il range ses affaires, descend son sac du porte-bagages… Heero ne veut pas le perdre…

- J'aimerais qu'on se revoie…

L'inconnu a tressailli lorsque la voix d'Heero s'est cassée à la fin de la phrase. Il se retourne vers lui puis l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement.

- C'était merveilleux mais je sais que je gâcherai tout. Le destin nous a réuni une fois, laissons le faire, si nous sommes vraiment fait pour nous revoir, il nous donnera une nouvelle chance…

Heero reste muet, planté sur place en essayant d'analyser les paroles de l'inconnu mais la seule chose qui lui traverse l'esprit est qu'il ne va pas le revoir et cette pensée le fait souffrir. Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible de s'attacher aussi vite ? Est-ce que c'est ça, être amoureux ? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que le coup de foudre n'est pas une invention de roman de gare ? Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Quatre et Trowa ?

Il réalise brusquement que l'inconnu est déjà descendu sur le quai et qu'il s'approche de la vitre pour articuler quelque chose. Heero n'a aucun mal à lire sur ses lèvres et cette phrase le rend à la fois incroyablement heureux et incroyablement triste…

« Je vous aime »

* * *

_(1) Statistique totalement fantaisiste donc si quelqu'un a réalisé une étude sérieuse sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et je corrigerai… Par contre le pourcentage rapporté à la population française est bon, j'ai vérifié !_

* * *

Fin de la première partie

* * *

Note : lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais prévu de m'arrêter là. Mais en relisant je me suis dit que la fin était quand même drôlement frustrante et que puisque pour écrire j'avais déjà eu besoin d'imaginer les motivations de « l'inconnu », j'avais toute la matière pour écrire une suite et pousser peut-être un peu le destin, qui sait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Le fantasme des autres**

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

Couple : Duo/ ?

Genre : OCC – UA – réalisation de fantasme

**Note** : Cette histoire me surprend moi-même ! Je pensais faire un OS simple, puis j'ai décidé d'écrire une deuxième partie pour expliquer les motivations de l'inconnu (que personne n'a reconnu !!) et maintenant, je vais devoir faire une troisième partie pour les retrouvailles.

**Pour celles qui ont aimé le côté mystérieux de la première partie, je vous déconseille de lire la deuxième car le mystère disparaît ! Je fais en sorte que les trois puissent se lire indépendamment les unes des autres…**

Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu le premier volet et particulièrement à Artemis Trismegiste, nyanko-kuro, Nass, Lysanea, angelinadelacour, elodiedalton, Fredjs, JesseLelfe, eglantine, The disturbed Angel, briottet, Gayana et anonymous !!

Toujours dédié à Lysanéa, en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue par la disparition du mystère !

* * *

En cette belle soirée d'avril, Duo Maxwell boit un café en contemplant le port sur lequel donne la terrasse de son appartement niçois.

Cette étendue bleue le ramène inexorablement dans le train qu'il a quitté il y a quelques heures et les flashs colorés, qui envahissent sa conscience, lui font monter le rouge aux joues.

Il a du mal à croire que c'est arrivé réellement. Tout ce voyage lui fait l'effet d'un rêve, un rêve extrêmement précis, mais qui reste une chimère comme cet inconnu avec qui il a fait l'amour sans échanger plus de dix phrases et qu'il ne reverra jamais. Il essaye de mettre en ordre les évènements qui l'ont conduit à cette merveilleuse folie.

Il vit depuis deux ans à New York où il a suivi celui qu'il prenait pour l'homme de sa vie. Il se croyait au paradis, un boulot d'architecte où il commençait à se faire connaître et un couple que tous ses amis, et lui-même, considérait comme parfaitement assorti.

Puis, la veille de son départ pour Nice, l'enfer s'est déchaîné. Zechs lui a annoncé qu'il le quittait pour un autre et pour bien enfoncer le clou, il lui a dit que finalement il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir aimé un jour. En y réfléchissant, si il avait été moins confiant, il aurait vu les signes annonciateurs. Beaucoup moins de câlins et beaucoup plus de soirées en solitaire, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Ce voyage à Nice était prévu depuis longtemps et ils devaient y aller tous les deux pour fêter l'anniversaire de son frère Solo. Ils avaient décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour s'offrir une escapade en amoureux et avaient loué un appartement sur le port. Duo se réjouissait de ce voyage qui lui donnait l'occasion de revoir non seulement son frère, mais aussi son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois depuis qu'il habitait New York, dont une lors d'un voyage éclair à Paris où ils s'étaient présentés leurs compagnons mutuels.

Il arrive à Paris dans un état second. Il n'arrive pas à croire que tout est fini avec Zechs ou plutôt, il n'arrive plus à comprendre comment il a pu tomber amoureux de cet homme. Il s'est torturé l'esprit une grande partie de la nuit à tel point qu'épuisé, il ne s'est pas réveillé à temps pour prendre son avion.

L'employé de la réception lui propose de prendre le train et l'idée le séduit. Duo a toujours été apaisé par le train et ce voyage assez long va lui permettre de faire plus sereinement le point sur sa vie et surtout de réfléchir à ce qu'il va en faire maintenant qu'il est seul.

Il n'a aucune envie de s'attarder dans cet hôtel où il a l'habitude de descendre avec Zechs lors de leurs voyages à Paris. Malgré les avertissements du réceptionniste, il réserve une place dans un train qui lui laisse juste une vingtaine de minutes pour gagner la gare de Lyon.

Il arrive de justesse à monter dans le train à peine trente secondes avant le départ. Heureusement que le wagon des premières est en queue, sinon il aurait dû traverser toutes les voitures. Il vérifie le numéro de sa place sur son billet acheté sur Internet puis s'affale sur son siège. Son cerveau enregistre vaguement que quelqu'un est assis sur le siège en face de lui mais il est surtout occupé à se repasser en boucle les phrases blessantes de Zechs. Il sort son lecteur MP3 pour essayer de se changer les idées, mais rien n'y fait, c'est la voix de ce traître qui envahit son esprit. La conversation qu'ils ont eue avant son départ tourne en boucle dans son esprit.

_- Je pense que tu te rends compte que notre couple est en train de mourir. Je ne veux pas d'une longue agonie douloureuse alors je préfère être honnête et te quitter maintenant alors qu'on ne se déteste pas encore._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est faux. On est bien ensemble et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et je changerai._

Duo sent vaguement le regard de son voisin se poser sur lui mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil car il ne veut surtout pas avoir à engager une conversation.

_- Tu dis que tu es bien avec moi mais c'est faux. Tu t'es installé dans une routine qui te satisfait mais où, finalement, un autre que moi ferait aussi bien l'affaire !_

_- Non, je t'aime… Je t'ai suivi à New York, j'ai tout quitté pour toi._

_- Je suis désolé Duo mais j'ai rencontré un homme avec qui j'ai une liaison depuis six mois et qui m'a appris ce qu'était une vraie relation. J'ai découvert avec lui ce qu'était la passion et crois moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous vivons. Te quitter est sans doute le meilleur service que je puisse te rendre en te permettant de rencontrer quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment._

_- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait plus chez moi ?_

Duo est sorti de ses pensées par le pied de son voisin qui heurte violemment sa jambe. De surprise, il ouvre les yeux et les posent sur le malotru qui le fixe bizarrement. Encore un beau gosse qui croit qu'il suffit de papillonner de ses beaux yeux bleus pour que tout le monde lui tombe dans les bras… Il attend le « pardon » qui lui est dû puis referme les yeux pour retourner à ses pensées.

_- Tu es quelqu'un de très agréable à vivre, intelligent, toujours joyeux, bavard mais le sexe avec toi est lui aussi « joyeux et bavard » et même si c'est agréable, ça manque d'imagination._

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

_- En deux ans, tu ne m'as jamais surpris Tu ne te laisses jamais aller à tes pulsions. Tu n'as jamais provoqué en moi un afflux d'adrénaline tel que je devienne fou de désir. Tu n'as jamais provoqué l'étincelle indispensable pour que le feu devienne fournaise._

_- Et l'autre le fait ?_

_- Ho oui !! Avec Treize, ce n'est jamais pareil. Tendre, bestial, dans des endroits incongrus… Enfin tu vois, il m'a fait découvrir, sur mon propre corps, des choses dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence._

Et voilà, comment après deux ans de fidélité absolue, on se fait jeter en apprenant qu'on est un mollusque au lit et que, de surcroît, on est cocu depuis six mois.

Duo se rend compte que de tous les sentiments qui agitent son esprit à ce moment, c'est la colère qui domine. Colère d'un homme qui découvre que deux années de sa vie n'étaient qu'une mascarade qu'il a vécue avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le visage endormi de son voisin. Il a l'impression que ce n'est plus le même homme, le sommeil le rend… vulnérable. L'ombre de ses cils sur sa joue, ses traits détendus et sa bouche si tendre…

_- Tu ne m'as jamais surpris_

Si sensuelle…

_- Tu ne te laisses jamais aller à tes pulsions._

Si irrésistible…

_- Tu n'as jamais provoqué l'étincelle indispensable pour que le feu devienne fournaise._

Si désirable…

Il se lève, prend appui sur la tablette qui les sépare et où repose le laptop, approche doucement son visage de celui de l'endormi, effleure d'un doigt la joue si douce tendue vers lui, puis pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son voisin.

Il se recule pour regagner sa place mais l'inconnu tend son visage vers lui comme pour en demander plus et Duo en veut plus aussi. Cette légère caresse le frustre, c'est comme boire de la tequila sans le sel et le citron, c'est bon mais il manque quelque chose.

Il s'approche à nouveau pour initier un nouveau baiser, puis de sa langue, il goûte les lèvres fascinantes, le goût est agréable et la sensation piquante comme le sel avec la tequila, le genre de goût dont on pourrait très vite ne plus se passer. L'inconnu pousse un soupir et entrouvre légèrement la bouche, leurs langues se frôlent et Duo est traversé par un puissant frisson d'excitation. La sensation est si forte et si surprenante qu'il se laisse retomber sur son siège, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il garde les yeux fixés sur cet homme qui vient de court-circuiter son cerveau. Il le voit sursauter et ouvrir brusquement les yeux, totalement perdu. Il est absolument craquant et Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de faire en sorte d'augmenter son trouble.

- Vous ne ronflez pas, mais par contre vous bavez !

Il porte une main à sa bouche mais ne répond rien. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été lui aussi troublé par cette caresse ? Il prend sa veste et se lève, sans doute pour gagner le wagon restaurant. En le regardant s'éloigner de dos dans l'allée, il se dit qu'il est parfait de pile comme de face !

Duo est rêveur, il a toujours pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de plaisir physiquement sans connaître et apprécier son partenaire. Ce qu'il vient de vivre, ce baiser qui n'était guère plus qu'un effleurement, va à l'encontre de toutes ses croyances. C'était … chaud … sensuel … exceptionnel.

Il sourit en se rappelant lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait raconté sa folle nuit avec un inconnu dans le train. Il avait été terriblement choqué et avait crié haut et fort que ça ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Et bien, après un simple contact avec la langue de son inconnu, il ne mettrait plus sa main au feu sur ce coup là.

Se pourrait-il que Zechs ait eu raison et qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'est la vraie passion ? Il ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle excitation. Est-ce le train, le contrecoup de sa rupture… Non, c'est cet homme, il dégage quelque chose qui rend fou. A tel point qu'il est prêt à oublier tous les principes de retenue et de convenances qui lui ont été inculqués depuis l'enfance par le prêtre qui l'a élevé. Zechs a raison, même s'il donne l'impression d'être spontané et ouvert, il réfrène toutes les envies qu'il ne juge pas convenables à cause de son éducation. Du coup, il a tendance à être passif et à attendre que l'autre décide pour lui.

Et si pour une fois, peut-être la seule de sa vie, c'était lui le maître du jeu. Après tout, ce voyage en train est un moment hors du temps où on est en mouvement tout en restant immobile. Et cet inconnu qui chavire ses sens disparaîtra à la fin du voyage. Cet épisode restera juste gravé dans sa mémoire comme un merveilleux fantasme.

Il se lève d'un pas décidé et gagne le wagon restaurant.

L'inconnu est assis seul au comptoir du milieu et contemple d'un air rêveur le paysage qui défile derrière la vitre. Duo se plait à penser qu'il est encore sous le coup du baiser qu'il doit prendre pour un rêve. Il commande un rôti de porc – purée puis se plante devant sa proie.

- Je peux ?

Le bleu intense des yeux qui se fixent sur lui le trouble profondément. Il a l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un lac glacé qui le paralyse. Sur un signe d'acquiescement, il prend place en face de l'homme qu'il a décidé de séduire, juste pour le temps d'un voyage. Il a l'étrange sensation de le connaître et ne peut s'empêcher de le contempler.

Il essaye de se présenter, NON, il ne faut pas, ils doivent rester de parfaits inconnus, sinon il ne pourra plus jouer son rôle. Il pose son index sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Le contact est doux et ils se troublent tous les deux.

Lorsque les plats arrivent, Duo perçoit avec amusement l'embarras de son vis-à-vis face à ses spaghettis. Son air perdu l'attendrit et sans réfléchir, il enroule les pâtes d'une main experte autour de la fourchette qu'il lui présente. Une fois la bouchée avalée, il ne peut résister à la goutte de sauce tomate restée sur cette bouche qu'il veut goûter à nouveau, il se penche et s'en saisit d'un coup de langue. Il voit l'inconnu écarquiller les yeux, il a reconnu son goût, il a compris que ce qu'il a vécu pendant son sommeil n'était pas un rêve.

Ils se regardent intensément et le désir est palpable entre eux, il envahit leurs êtres. Duo voit les yeux de l'inconnu s'assombrir et il se perd dans ses sensations, il n'a jamais eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point.

Au moment où il porte sa fourchette à sa bouche, l'inconnu lui sourit, se rapproche et emprisonne sa jambe entre les siennes. Il est surpris puis comprend vite que c'est sa façon de rentrer dans le jeu. Lorsque les jambes qui l'emprisonnent exercent une caresse sur sa cuisse, un feu brûlant le parcourt et il avale à toute allure la purée qui menace de l'étouffer. Il tente même une pitoyable excuse en évoquant la chaleur du plat mais les frissons qui le parcourent ne le rendent pas très crédible, c'est bel et bien la chaleur de cet homme qui le rend fou.

Duo ne veut pas laisser l'inconnu prendre la maîtrise du jeu et il doit contre attaquer très vite avant de perdre tous ses moyens.

Il détend légèrement sa jambe jusqu'à toucher l'entrejambe de son adversaire puis la balance de manière à caresser la bosse qui se devine sous la toile du pantalon. Il voit avec satisfaction les yeux de sa victime consentante devenir vitreux. Les spasmes qui le parcourent ainsi que le gonflement du jean ne laissent pas de doute sur l'issue du combat. Vainqueur par KO : Duo Maxwell.

Il sourit à tout rompre en voyant l'inconnu s'enfuir à toute allure vers les toilettes. Il n'a jamais ressenti une telle sensation de pouvoir mêlé d'excitation auparavant.

En regagnant sa place, il avise deux sièges côte à côte qui sont isolés des regards des autres passagers du wagon, uniquement des petits vieux, heureusement peu nombreux en cette période hors vacances scolaires. Duo qui connaît bien ce trajet sait qu'ils descendront tous à Cannes et qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans le wagon. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter là, il veut faire l'amour à cet homme, le faire hurler de plaisir et se perdre dans les affres de cette passion dont il a vécu les prémices. Il ne se reconnaît plus et s'en fiche pas mal ! Après tout, si c'était ça le vrai Duo, un homme prêt à perdre la tête et à vivre intensément le moment présent sans penser à demain ?

Il sent l'approche de l'inconnu, il ne peut pas le voir mais il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que c'est lui qui arrive, il doit regarder leurs places en se demandant où il est passé. Au moment où il passe près de son siège, il l'attrape par le bras pour le faire asseoir sur le siège coté fenêtre en lui expliquant que ces deux places sont plus confortables.

Leurs visages sont à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre et il se penche pour l'embrasser, le baiser est tendre, chargé d'émotion. Duo perd totalement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve lorsque leurs langues deviennent plus hardies et s'explorent mutuellement. Il est traversé de décharges électriques et ses reins ne sont plus que désir. Ils sont interrompus par un contrôleur manifestement désolé.

Duo s'assure de la volonté de son inconnu d'aller jusqu'au bout du jeu puis passe un bras sur son torse et pose la tête sur son épaule. Il sent un bras entourer son cou et l'autre se poser sur son épaule dans un geste protecteur. Il se sent bien, il est à sa place, en sécurité, même les mots durs de Zechs ne peuvent plus l'atteindre ici, il est protégé de tout et de tous. Il s'endort dans un cocon de douceur.

Il reprend conscience juste avant l'arrêt de Cannes et met quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi il est aussi bien, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur son bel endormi. Il pourrait passer des heures à le contempler. Il aime cette vulnérabilité qui disparaît à son réveil. Son cerveau enregistre vaguement que comme prévu tous les petits vieux sont descendus. Il ne peut pas le quitter des yeux, il veut voir son regard s'ouvrir sur lui.

Lorsque les cobalts se révèlent, Duo passe une main sous son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau, il veut toucher chaque centimètre de ce corps qui l'appelle. Il sent ses abdos qui se contractent sous la caresse et il lui happe le lobe de l'oreille en découvrant avec plaisir que c'est un point très sensible.

L'inconnu a un sursaut et se redresse pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien seuls, une fois qu'il est rassuré, Duo reprend ses douces tortures. Il le débarrasse de son tee-shirt pour goûter sa peau à même ses lèvres. Cet homme a un goût enivrant. L'inconnu veut reprendre le dessus et c'est au tour de Duo de se perdre dans les sensations qu'il lui procure avec sa bouche et ses mains. Il s'acharne sur son cou qui se révèle une partie particulièrement sensible. Il se retrouve torse nu sans vraiment savoir comment et la bouche de l'inconnu le fait chavirer, il se noie et ne veut surtout pas remonter à la surface. Lorsqu'il déboutonne son jean et effleure son sexe de sa main, Duo perd toute contenance et laisse échapper un râle de plaisir.

Mais il reprend ses esprits, il ne veut pas être passif, il veut soumettre cet homme à sa loi. Il s'agenouille devant lui pour finir de le déshabiller, il sont nus tous les deux et il va le faire hurler de plaisir. Il déguste d'abord ce sexe si tentant puis lui présente ses doigts pour le préparer. Lorsqu'il le pénètre, Duo perd toute conscience de ce qui n'est pas eux. Il ne réalise même pas que c'est la première fois qu'il prend ce rôle qui n'est pas celui qu'il préfère. Il n'a qu'une obsession, donner à cet homme un plaisir comme il n'en a jamais connu, un plaisir hors du temps. Alors qu'il sent qu'ils sont proches de la jouissance suprême, il se retire et lui demande de se retourner, il veut pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément, il veut imprimer à jamais sa marque dans ce corps qui se cambre de plus en plus.

Il ne peut plus se contenir, ses mouvements deviennent plus brusques et il jouit en contemplant la mer qui se déroule majestueuse sous ses yeux. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais la regarder sans penser à ce moment. Il n'a jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi fusionnel.

Il reste immobile, attendant que les tremblements de son corps se calment, puis il se retire à regret car il sait que tout est fini et qu'il ne reverra jamais cet homme. Il se rhabille lorsque l'inconnu d'une voix cassée lui dit qu'il veut le revoir.

Duo est ému jusqu'au plus profond de son être par la tristesse qu'il perçoit derrière cette demande. Mais pourtant, il sait que s'il accède à cette requête, il va tout gâcher. Zechs lui a dit, il n'est pas un bon amant… Sans le train, il va retomber dans la routine et la retenue et l'inconnu sera déçu. Il préfère rester un magnifique souvenir que devenir un présent sans attrait Il ne peut toutefois se retenir de laisser une issue, alors il l'embrasse tendrement et lui propose de laisser faire le destin. Après tout, c'est lui qui les a mis en présence dans ce train, s'ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, il ne les laissera pas tomber. Même si il y a une chance sur mille, un faible espoir existe.

Il jette un dernier regard sur l'inconnu qui a encore cet air perdu qui le fait craquer complètement. Avant qu'il se ressaisisse, il attrape son sac et court presque pour sortir du train.

En posant le pied sur le quai, il sent son cœur se déchirer et il comprend qu'il s'est complètement trompé. Rien n'a changé, il ne peut toujours pas faire l'amour avec un homme qu'il n'apprécie pas. En fait, il est tombé éperdument amoureux de cet homme au premier, non au deuxième regard… Il faut qu'il lui dise, il ne peut pas le laisser croire qu'il n'a été qu'une aventure sans importance. Alors il s'approche de la vitre, accroche les yeux bleus et articule distinctement « je vous aime ». Puis il part en courant pour ne pas céder à la tentation de faire marche arrière et de gâcher tout en le décevant avec sa terne personnalité. Il n'est même pas certain que l'inconnu ait compris ses mots.

Duo est ramené à la triste réalité par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il pousse un énorme soupir en se disant qu'il doit se résigner à ne jamais revoir cet homme. Il se console en se disant qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie, il a connu la passion et que plein de gens ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

Il ouvre la porte et reçoit de plein fouet son meilleur ami qui lui tombe dans les bras.

- Mon Duo, comme je suis content de te revoir, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu. Même si ça remonte en fait à six mois lorsque tu es passé avec Zechs… Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- A New York, tout est fini mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

- D'accord, alors prépares-toi vite, je t'emmène dîner au restaurant, on doit retrouver mon chéri et son meilleur ami.

- Ecoutes Quatre, je crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur à sortir ce soir… Je ferais un piètre convive. On peut remettre ça à une autre fois ?

* * *

Fin de la partie 2

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Le fantasme des autres**

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

Couple : Heero/Duo Trowa/Quatre

Genre : OCC – UA – réalisation de fantasme

**Note** : Et voilà le troisième et dernier volet où on apprend tout sur les personnages et où on connaît le choix du destin.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu le deuxième volet et particulièrement à nyanko-kuro, Nass, Lysanea, angelinadelacour, elodiedalton, eglantine, briottet, Yumiko20, Gaya H Staim, Marilyn, Iroko, Chris52.

Toujours dédié à Lysanea même si je suis définitivement moins douée qu'elle pour le romantisme ! _(pourtant, j'ai écrit la fin en écoutant les demoiselles de Rochefort, alors si Michel Legrand ne m'inspire pas, c'est que personne ne peut !!)_

* * *

Par une belle nuit d'avril à Nice, le destin s'amuse. Son plan avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt en réunissant dans un train, deux hommes aux caractères diamétralement opposés. Heero Yuy, informaticien, sûr de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction, dominateur et prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif et Duo Maxwell, architecte, tendre, pudique, déstabilisé par une rupture douloureuse, ont vécu quelques heures d'une passion dévastatrice. Passion qui les a entraîné à inverser les rôles, Duo a mené le jeu et Heero l'a suivi dans une étreinte passionnée.

La fin de l'aventure a laissé aux deux hommes un goût d'inachevé. Pour le temps d'un voyage, ils étaient hors du temps, hors d'eux-mêmes et se sont regardés vivre une relation exceptionnelle et fusionnelle. Ils se sont quittés sans savoir le nom de l'autre, laissant au destin, qui les avait fait se rencontrer, le choix d'une nouvelle chance.

Et le destin a choisi…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre Winner se hâte d'aller retrouver son meilleur ami qu'il n'a revu que deux fois depuis son départ à New York. Il est fou de joie à l'idée de retrouver ce garçon avec qui il entretient une amitié indéfectible depuis la maternelle.

Lorsqu'il l'a vu pour la première fois, le petit Duo, mignon comme un ange avec sa bouille ronde, ses yeux violets et sa longue natte, se tenait tout intimidé au bord de l'espace de jeux où les autres enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Il n'osait pas s'approcher, paralysé par cette peur, toujours présente des années plus tard, de déranger et d'être rejeté par les autres. Quatre lui a pris la main et l'a amené avec lui jusqu'à la balançoire qui avait l'air de le fasciner.

A partir de ce moment, ils ne se sont plus quittés et ont même partagé un appartement de 18 à 23 ans. Le petit garçon timide s'était transformé en un jeune homme rieur, heureux de vivre et Quatre était toujours là pour le soutenir lorsqu'il perdait pied et retombait dans ses travers d'enfant abandonné à la naissance qui pense qu'il est un fardeau dont personne ne veut.

Un des plus gros défis relevé par Quatre pour rendre son ami heureux fut de le déculpabiliser sur son homosexualité. Quatre a très vite compris que les filles laissaient Duo parfaitement indifférent et que c'était plutôt les garçons qui attiraient son regard. Sachant lui-même qu'il était gay depuis l'âge de 14 ans, il entreprit doucement de faire prendre conscience à Duo de ses tendances sexuelles tout en lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Totalement conditionné par l'éducation catholique stricte reçue à l'orphelinat, Duo refusait l'évidence, il était déjà un boulet puisque ses parents l'avaient abandonné à sa naissance, alors, si en plus il n'était pas normal ! Sans le renfort de Solo, le grand frère de Duo, Quatre n'aurait jamais réussi à lui faire admettre que l'homosexualité existe depuis la nuit des temps chez toutes les espèces et qu'il n'y a vraiment rien d'anormal là dedans. L'aberration suprême étant de penser que la seule raison d'être d'un couple est la procréation, ça oui c'est anormal, car c'est une négation totale des sentiments.

Solo n'est pas le frère de Duo au sens génétique du terme. Il avait 15 ans lorsque ce bébé adorable est arrivé à l'orphelinat dont il était lui-même pensionnaire. Il a immédiatement adoré ce petit être qui le fixait avec adoration et l'a pris sous son aile. A 18 ans, il est parti à l'université et c'est là que Quatre a pris la relève, puis, cinq ans plus tard, bien installé dans la vie, il a demandé et obtenu la garde de Duo. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais réussi sans l'aide de la puissante famille Winner.

Présenté comme ça, Duo semble un être fragile qui ne peut pas vivre sans la protection des autres. Ce n'est pas si simple, il a aussi en lui un coté sombre, violent, dont il est à peine conscient, et qui ne s'extériorise que lorsque quelqu'un qu'il aime est en danger.

Solo lui en avait parlé mais Quatre n'a vraiment réalisé l'ampleur du phénomène que lorsqu'il y a été confronté lors d'une soirée d'étudiants. Comme parfois dans ce genre de soirée, il y avait un crétin que l'alcool rend agressif et qui cherchait une victime pour déverser son fiel. Ce soir là, le crétin en question eut le malheur de jeter son dévolu sur Quatre qui avait pour politique de toujours rester de marbre devant ce type d'individus qu'il jugeait plus malheureux que dangereux.

Donc, Quatre attendait patiemment que le forcené se calme lorsque, sans doute agacé par l'indifférence de son vis-à-vis, il se mit à lui frapper la poitrine de son index en l'insultant. Quatre fut tétanisé par l'apparition de Duo, le visage dur et les yeux noirs comme si sa pupille dilatée à l'extrême avait envahi la totalité de son œil. En un rien de temps, l'agressif éméché se retrouva propulsé contre un mur où Duo le maintenait d'une pression de l'avant bras sur la gorge.

- Excuse toi tout de suite, connard ! Même sa voix était méconnaissable, métallique, dure comme l'acier.

- Duo, il faut que tu le lâches, il ne peut plus respirer…

La voix calme de son ami pénétra suffisamment son cerveau ravagé par la colère pour que Duo relâche légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur la carotide de son ennemi.

- On ne touche pas mon ami, j'attends tes excuses…

- Excuse moi.

Le pauvre crétin avait du mal à parler. Quatre prit doucement Duo par les épaules pour l'entraîner sur le canapé d'une pièce voisine. Quatre ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui prendre la main en attendant qu'il se calme et que ses iris reprennent leur teinte violette habituelle. Une fois calmé, Duo est tombé dans un profond sommeil dont il est sorti au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il avait des souvenirs très flous de ce qui s'était passé, en dehors du fait qu'il avait eu peur parce qu'un type bourré voulait faire du mal à Quatre et qu'il voulait l'en empêcher. Solo lui a appris qu'il avait vécu la même chose à trois reprises, Duo le croyant en danger, devenait fou furieux, avec une force décuplée, pour le protéger.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que Quatre a su que Duo n'aimait pas Zechs. Ils se connaissaient depuis environ trois mois et partaient tous les trois chez des amis communs à la campagne. Zechs qui conduisait a été pris à parti par un chauffard qui l'a obligé à sortir de la voiture en l'empoignant violemment. Duo était terrifié et a saisi son portable pour appeler la police puis est descendu avec Quatre pour raisonner l'homme mais à aucun moment il n'est devenu ce garçon impitoyable qui protège celui qu'il aime.

Lorsqu'il y a deux ans, Duo a annoncé sa décision de suivre Zechs à New York, Quatre n'a rien dit. Duo semblait avoir trouvé un certain équilibre et Zechs comblait ce besoin d'affection, vital pour le natté.

Ensuite, il a rencontré Trowa et tout à son bonheur et à la construction de son couple, il a été beaucoup moins présent pour Duo, sans remords, puisqu'il semblait heureux. Pourtant en les revoyant il y a six mois, Quatre a ressenti un malaise, il ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi, mais il a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le couple. Et ce qui l'a encore plus inquiété, c'est que Trowa qui ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire lui a confirmé ce ressenti. Du coup, il avait commencé à l'appeler plus souvent et l'avait persuadé de rester une dizaine de jours pour l'anniversaire de Solo. Il est sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable, celle qui lui déclenche toujours un sourire et un frisson dans le dos car elle est associée au numéro de son chéri.

- Oui mon Amour…

- On se retrouve à notre bar habituel en face du marché aux fleurs.

- Pourquoi pas à l'hôtel ? C'est plus près.

- Je dois parler à Heero, il est bizarre.

- Et tu ne peux pas le faire à l'hôtel ?

- Non, il faut que je l'éloigne de la mer.

- OK, dis-lui de dîner avec nous, il est temps que nos deux meilleurs amis se connaissent.

- Mh.

Quatre n'a rien compris à cette histoire de mer mais il sait qu'il ne tirera pas un mot de plus, surtout au téléphone. Il se résigne donc à attendre pour avoir une explication. Il est mort de rire en pensant à l'allure d'une conversation entre ces deux muets. Toute personne ne les connaissant pas s'imagine qu'ils sont identiques, mais c'est faux. Trowa a le silence mystérieux, il n'aime pas dévoiler ses pensées alors que Heero a un silence déterminé, il parle uniquement par souci d'efficacité.

Quatre est arrivé devant l'immeuble de Duo et il est tellement pressé de le revoir qu'il néglige l'ascenseur pour monter quatre à quatre les étages puis sonne comme un forcené à la porte. Dés qu'elle s'ouvre, il se jette sur le natté qui vacille sous le choc mais dont le visage s'éclaire quand même d'un magnifique sourire.

En quelques mots, il apprend que l'histoire avec Zechs est terminée, ce qui ne l'étonne pas outre mesure et il voit que Duo ne va pas bien. Il décide qu'il est urgent de lui changer les idées.

- Prépare toi vite, je t'emmène dîner au resto, on doit retrouver mon chéri et son meilleur ami.

- Ecoutes Quatre, je crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur à sortir ce soir… Je ferais un piètre convive. On peut remettre ça à une autre fois ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trowa est silencieux mais il observe beaucoup et le comportement de Heero depuis son arrivée l'intrigue beaucoup. Il est allé le chercher en voiture à la gare et pendant tout le temps qu'a duré le trajet de retour, Heero observait les rues comme si il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

En arrivant dans sa chambre au lieu d'installer son ordinateur et de vérifier qu'il avait bien une connexion wi-fi, il a jeté son sac sur le lit et s'est dirigé vers le balcon avec vue sur la promenade des anglais et la mer.

Constatant un évident besoin de solitude, Trowa préfère le laisser pour aller vérifier une dernière fois la présentation qu'ils doivent faire le lendemain au Directeur du casino. Normalement, c'est Heero qui se serait empressé de le faire à son arrivée.

Lorsqu'il revient deux heures plus tard, le sac est toujours en vrac sur le lit et Heero à la même place. Cette fois, il faut agir, il appelle Quatre pour le prévenir puis emmène un Heero totalement déconnecté de la réalité qui monte dans la voiture sans avoir prononcé un mot.

Trowa est vraiment inquiet car depuis 15 ans qu'ils sont amis, il ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état.

Ils se sont rencontrés en primaire et le courant est immédiatement passé entre eux. Le jour de la rentrée en CP, ils se sont assis l'un à coté de l'autre et n'ont plus jamais pratiqué autrement jusqu'à l'obtention de leur master en informatique.

Trowa a très vite découvert qu'Heero est en fait très différent de ce que son attitude froide et distante laisse présager. Il est extrêmement prévenant et attentif pour ceux qu'il aime avec même parfois une attitude surprotectrice assez agaçante. Lorsque Trowa a rencontré Quatre, il a fait une enquête détaillée sur le petit blond avant de donner sa bénédiction au couple ! Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que la confiance s'installait entre eux, Trowa a compris comment Heero s'était forgé ce caractère.

Sa mère française d'origine russe et son père japonais étaient tous deux traducteurs. Ils se sont rencontrés grâce à la maison d'édition qui leur a demandé de collaborer sur la traduction d'un roman japonais en français. Ce fut un coup de foudre immédiat et ils ne se sont plus séparés. Heero est né deux ans plus tard comme aboutissement d'un amour parfait et ce furent huit années de bonheur absolu. Il était choyé et ses parents toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre resplendissaient. Deux jours après l'anniversaire de ses huit ans, un drame terrible les frappa avec la mort de son père, tué sur le coup dans un accident de voiture.

Le choc fut terrible et sa mère fit face courageusement en lui apportant tout l'amour et le soutien qu'elle pouvait. Mais Heero n'était pas dupe, il l'entendait pleurer toutes les nuits et son intuition d'enfant lui disait que quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement brisé en elle. Il se mit alors en devoir de la protéger et de devenir parfait pour ne lui causer aucun souci.

Heero suit docilement Trowa dans un box un peu à l'écart, c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi ce bar, on peut y discuter tranquillement. Ils attendent que leurs consommations arrivent puis Trowa plante ses yeux dans ceux de Heero.

- « ?? »

- Je l'ai trouvé… soupire Heero.

- Tu as trouvé quoi ?

- L'unique… Elle a raison.

Trowa écarquille l'œil qui n'est pas planqué sous sa mèche. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire !

A l'âge de 13 ans, Heero avait décidé qu'il devait trouver un homme à sa mère car elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse en vivant dans le souvenir de son père comme elle le faisait. Déterminé et méthodique, il avait dressé une liste des critères du candidat idéal, fait le tour des possibilités et sélectionné son professeur de mathématiques. Il avait opté pour cet homme qui lui semblait posséder toutes les qualités requises, plutôt pas mal physiquement, très intelligent et surtout avec qui il était sûr de s'entendre. Il s'était arrangé (avec beaucoup de difficultés) pour faire tomber sa moyenne de 18 à 4 afin de provoquer une rencontre. Mais sa mère n'avait pas été dupe de la manœuvre et s'en était suivie une discussion que Heero avait rapportée à Trowa.

- Si tu m'expliquais la vraie raison de cette dégringolade en math ?

- Je voulais que tu rencontres mon prof.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que en continuant de vivre dans le souvenir de Papa tu te rends malheureuse.

- Tu es adorable de te préoccuper de moi, mais tu te trompes entièrement. Je vais t'expliquer des choses que tu vas avoir du mal à comprendre. Acceptes-tu de les entendre ?

- Hn

- Aucun couple n'est identique et les raisons de vivre ensemble sont multiples. Il peut s'agir d'une attirance des corps ou d'une attirance des âmes et extrêmement rarement des deux. Avec ton père, nous avons eu la chance de connaître une entente parfaite, aussi bien de nos corps que de nos esprits. Certains parlent d'âmes sœur mais moi je préfère dire âmes fusionnelles. Et ça, c'est tellement rare que ça ne peut se produire qu'une fois dans ta vie et cette unique fois est déjà un miracle car beaucoup de personnes n'ont jamais cette chance. Alors, je ne vis pas dans le souvenir de ton père, je vis avec lui car il fait partie de moi. Aucun homme ne pourra jamais le remplacer et je n'en ai aucune envie. Nous avons eu le bonheur de vivre dix années merveilleuses et de t'avoir comme matérialisation de notre amour. S'il y a une chose que je te souhaite dans la vie, c'est d'avoir la chance de rencontrer cet être unique. Si un jour ce bonheur t'arrive, tu comprendras pleinement ce que je te dis aujourd'hui.

Heero, profondément marqué par cette conversation a cherché son « unique » pendant quelques années puis s'est dit que finalement une entente physique sans complications n'était pas plus mal puisque ça mettait à l'abri de la souffrance.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ton « unique » ?

- Hn

- Bien, alors tout est parfait !

- Je l'ai perdu…

- Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour le trouver et le perdre entre hier et aujourd'hui ?

- Le train.

- Quoi le train ?

Heero lui raconte alors son incroyable aventure avec l'inconnu.

- Comment peux-tu être certain que c'était lui ?

- ça ne s'explique pas. Je le sais, c'est tout !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien. Tout est entre les mains du destin…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment sur le port, le destin est en marche et il a pris les traits de Quatre Winner.

- D'accord, je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de sortir – dit Quatre en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'appelle Trowa pour lui dire qu'ils dînent sans nous et que je le retrouverai à l'hôtel.

- Non ! Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, tu peux y aller, je t'assure que ça va…

- C'est hors de question ! Tu n'as pas le moral, alors je reste avec toi.

- Tu es toujours la même tête de mule. Bon, attends moi cinq minutes, j'arrive.

A peine Duo est-il sorti de la pièce qu'un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Quatre, il connaît parfaitement son ami et sait très bien le faire réagir comme il le souhaite !

Pendant le trajet, Duo raconte sa rupture et au moment d'entrer dans le bar, il a juste de temps de lui dire qu'il a fait une merveilleuse folie dans le train. Lorsque brusquement il se fige en voyant l'homme qui est assis face à Trowa. Heero redresse la tête en sentant un regard insistant sur lui, il n'en croit pas ses yeux, la Margarita lui donne des hallucinations. Il se lève et se plante face à Duo qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et est bien incapable de prononcer un mot. Le seul signe qui montre qu'il est toujours en vie est la légère rougeur qui envahit ses joues.

Trowa comprend immédiatement que l'unique d'Heero est en fait Duo et un grand sourire illumine son visage en pensant à l'infime pourcentage d'une telle probabilité.

Quatre ne comprend rien. Son regard passe des deux figés au sourire improbable qui éclaire le visage de son chéri sans trouver la moindre explication valable. Il décide donc de se réfugier dans le respect des convenances.

- Duo, je te présente Heero Yuy, le meilleur ami de Trowa. Heero je te présente Duo Maxwell, mon meilleur ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises.

Heero est le premier à se reprendre. Il se tourne vers Quatre avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Tu me l'as ramené, je te suis redevable à vie et je bénis le jour où tu as rencontré Trowa. J'adore les trains ! J'adore ma phobie de l'avion. Et toi, Quatre, je t'aime aussi !

- Quoi ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et prend Duo par la main pour l'entraîner dehors.

- Et bien Duo Maxwell, le destin a parlé et je crois que nous devons en faire autant.

Quatre se dit d'abord qu'il a dû beaucoup boire. Mais ça n'explique pas tout car il a déjà vu Heero gai après avoir un peu trop bu mais jamais dans un tel état d'euphorie. Là, il a dû fumer… et pas du léger ! Il tourne un regard totalement perdu vers Trowa qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Viens mon amour, on va dîner et je vais tout t'expliquer. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui suit au courant des potins !

- Mais on n'attend pas les deux autres ? Où est-ce qu'ils vont ? Comment ils se connaissent ? Il faut que Heero fasse attention à Duo, il est timide et fragile…

- Je vais tout te dire mais je peux te rassurer sur un point, Duo n'est ni timide, ni fragile et il peut faire un beau dominant ! Répond Trowa en éclatant de rire.

- Je ne comprends rien ! Je suis entré dans une autre dimension. Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer et très vite ! Je ne peux pas attendre le dîner. S'énerve Quatre.

Devant la colère de Quatre, Trowa s'exécute et lui raconte toute l'histoire. Ce qui laisse Quatre songeur.

- ça ne marchera jamais, ils sont trop différents.

- Je crois que tu te trompes. Heero a besoin d'aimer et de protéger et Duo a besoin d'être aimé et protégé. Mais il y a une telle attirance entre eux qu'ils sont aussi capables d'inverser les rôles comme ils l'ont fait dans le train Je crois qu'il n'y a pas deux êtres au monde autant faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quatre regarde Trowa avec amour en se demandant depuis quand il est expert en relations amoureuses. Puis passe sa main derrière sa nuque pour un profond baiser de capitulation. Trowa a raison, il est bien possible que ces deux là soient destinés l'un à l'autre !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux hommes ont marché en silence jusqu'à un banc isolé face à la mer. Heero n'a pas lâché la main de Duo, de peur, sans doute, qu'il ne disparaisse. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, il sait que Duo peut fuir, il le sent mal à l'aise et sait aussi qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais de ne pas savoir lui donner envie de rester.

Duo est agité par une foule de pensées. Il a peur qu'Heero soit content de revoir un fantasme qui n'est pas lui. Il ne se sent pas à la hauteur de cet homme beau et sûr de lui. Mais lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent, il arrête de penser pour se perdre dans ce bleu qui l'aspire inéluctablement, à tel point qu'il a du mal à comprendre ce que dit Heero.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais l'impression de te connaître, j'ai vu des photos chez Quatre et Trowa.

- Oui, j'avais eu la même impression…

- Nous avions déjà des liens.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es le meilleur ami de Quatre et Trowa est le mien, or Trowa et Quatre sont liés, donc nous sommes liés.

- D'où sors-tu une pareille logique ? demande un Duo mort de rire.

- C'est un syllogisme, la philosophie ne peut mentir…

- C'est vrai mais je crois que tu as quelque peu détourné la pensée d'Aristote !

Ils se regardent tendrement, en souriant. Cet échange sur le ton de l'humour a considérablement détendu l'atmosphère.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?

- Parce que ce que j'ai fait ne me ressemble pas. Celui que tu as apprécié dans le train n'est pas moi. Répond un Duo rouge pivoine.

- Il n'y a aucun doute Duo, c'était toi. Tu n'agissais peut-être pas comme tu as l'habitude de le faire, tu n'as peut-être pas reconnu ou compris tes réactions… Mais c'était toi.

La voix de Heero est caressante et Duo se sent faiblir. S'il avait raison, si finalement c'était lui qui avait révélé un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. A cet instant, Duo a sa dernière pensée pour Zechs, il ne pourra jamais assez le remercier d'avoir rompu car effectivement il avait raison. Ce n'est pas lui qui est incapable de passion, c'est Zechs qui ne lui en inspirait pas ou plus. Là, rien que de sentir la main d'Heero sur la sienne, rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il est prêt à toutes les folies. Heero n'est pas dans des dispositions plus sages mais il veut mettre les choses au point et qu'aucun malentendu ne subsiste.

- Nous avons quelque peu inversé le cours habituel des choses et je te propose de le rétablir…

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avons d'abord découvert que nos corps sont extrêmement compatibles, il va falloir désormais découvrir si nos esprits le sont. Habituellement, on fait plutôt le contraire. Je te propose donc que nous prenions le temps de nous connaître, j'ai envie de te faire la cour, même si c'est ridicule. Je veux que nous allions au restaurant, que nous faisions ensemble un parcours de golf…

- Le golf ?

- C'est très bien mais on peut aussi aller au bowling, au cinéma, à Disneyland, au sauna, faire un dîner aux chandelles, de l'accrobranches…

- Stop, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

Heero sent son cœur s'arrêter et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne maîtrise rien, si Duo le rejette, il sait qu'il ne s'en remettra pas. Même le sourire tendre qu'il lui adresse ne le rassure pas et il écoute avec appréhension les mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

- Te connaître est actuellement la chose dont j'ai le plus envie mais je veux continuer aussi à découvrir ton corps, surtout que le rôle que j'ai tenu la dernière fois n'est pas celui que je préfère.

Duo fait une adorable grimace puis vient se lover dans les bras de Heero. Il retrouve immédiatement cette sensation de bien être absolu qu'il avait eu dans le train. Il enlace sa taille de ses deux bras et pose la tête sur son cœur. Heero le rapproche encore en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Inconsciemment ils ont repris la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis, cette position qu'ils ne voudraient jamais quitter.

- Ton cœur bat très vite.

- Il a eu peur que tu le rejettes et maintenant il s'emballe à l'idée de te faire l'amour car moi non plus ce n'était pas ma position préférée. Par contre promets-moi que nous la retrouverons à chaque voyage en train et j'espère qu'ils seront nombreux.

Le « d'accord » de Duo se perd dans la bouche d'Heero qui vient de saisir ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse et de promesses.

- Tu es parti trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de te répondre, alors je vais le faire maintenant :** je t'aime**.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, en espérant que vous n'êtes pas déçues par la fin.


End file.
